Not Alone
by nightslashcheetor
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are reunited but can they get to each other first! Read to find out more. UPDATED! some changes have been made
1. Returning

**Not Alone**

The Doctor and Rose are reunited but can they get to each other first! Read to find out more. UPDATED! some changes have been made.

* * *

**The Doctor and Rose are reunited again but can they get to each other first! I've had this idea in my head for a while just after watching Doomsday and Journey's End, though I have spent most of my time planning out this story then writing it for you viewers, so sorry for the long wait and please don't kill me this is my first story.**

**I do not own Doctor who or any of the characters so far, if I had my own way it would have Matt Smith & Billie Piper together as they make a great couple.**

**Chapter 1 – Returning**

She ran quickly across Darlig Ulv Stranden, translation: Bad Wolf Bay, urging herself to go faster. On her tail were nine agents from Torchwood and twenty or so from mental place were chasing after her. Like a fox hunt. She was the fox and the chasers were either the dogs or the men and women on horseback. She had escaped from an Institution and had tracked her down somehow, she wasn't sure how. She should have been tired out ages ago but she kept on going, looking around she tried to find a suitable place to hide.

She had ran out of beach to run and was now running over the rocks that kept the tide in. Her clothes were torn and she was covered in cuts and bruises as each time she fell on the rocks she grazed herself more. She clutched her right shoulder in pain from where they shot her with a rifle.

Suddenly she tripped but she quickly pulled herself up, turning her face she saw they were catching her up. Shouting at her to stop. Years ago she had found out that she was adopted by Jackie Tyler, then after the meta crisis had died, they had frozen her for so many years, landing her in the Institution.

She stopped as she could go no further as the tide was coming in.

"There is nowhere to run; you can come with us the easy way or the hard way. Make your choice" said a man from Torchwood, he seemed to be the leader of his team. She turned around slowly and looked at him with sadness and pain in her eyes.

"What are you doing? She is from another planet; she has no rights to pick which choice to come with us. She should be destroyed right here right now" another from his team yelled as they got into position with their weapons ready to fire should she make any moves against them. "Johnson sir, she must die."

"Jake shut your mouth, this woman may be an alien from another planet but she has saved Earth many times. Even though she came here over 1000 years ago she still has rights but locking her up in the institution was a bad idea" Johnson answered turning towards him. "And killing her won't make any difference now will it."

"It would sir, killing her will make me feel better knowing she can't walk on our planet anymore. I'm surprised she hasn't returned home to her planet and started an invasion on us yet." Jake stated the others in his team looked at him with questioning faces.

Rose who had been listening to them couldn't believe her ears. _What do they mean ? If this is how a human is meant to be maybe its a good thing I am no longer human. But... has it really been a 1000 years since I last saw him? The Doctor._

Johnson lowered his head not knowing what to do, but killing her felt wrong for some reason. He turned and looked at Rose whom they had been chasing for over five hours even though she had escaped from the Insinuate four days ago.

Rose looked at him with confusion before turning her face to the sea. Johnson knew she wanted to be free and he really wanted to give it to her but couldn't. Slowly he made a few steps closer to her. The rocks made it difficult as they weren't flat but harp around the edges, one slip could mean the death of him. Rose had heard him trying to get closer; she froze and slowly turned to watch him trying get closer.

Suddenly he slipped, slowly falling towards her. Rose quickly grabbed him before the thought had crossed her mind. It was a bad move to make as once he was standing again, he slowly moved away from her with an apologetic smile as he had seen the shock on her face. He raised his hand to her hopping she would take it. "Alright, let's go home!" He smiled at her kindly which suddenly changed into shock as Jake shouted something about her intoxicating him which had given him the opportunity to shoot her.

It happened so quickly that she didn't have time to react as the bullet had hit her in the stomach, the pain was almost unbearable. She looked at Johnson as she fell into the sea, he was yelling out for them to stop firing. The last thing she heard was someone yelling to get divers and a stretcher before darkness took over her.

Next thing she knew was someone running towards her in a panic. "Oh my god, are you okay? My name's Gwen Williams. What's your name?" She asked as she kneeled down next to her, placing a hand over Rose's gunshot wound on her stomach.

"Rose….My name's Rose" Was all Rose could say, her vision blurred but she could make out that it was a woman in her late twenties. She could feel herself being pulled into darkness once more. Though she could hear sirens, a gas mask was pulled over her mouth and placed a needle in her arm for the IV drip.

* * *

**Reviews are necessary for the future of this story, viewers I need idea's for the future.**


	2. Gone

**Chapter 2 – Gone**

Several minutes later, Gwen was sitting in one of the chairs in the ambulance, watching the paramedic checking the vitals of the young woman she had found. The paramedic was also trying to stop the bleeding from the woman's wounds. Gwen looked at the papers he had passed her before she started to fill them in.

"Were you there when it happened?" the paramedic asked.

"Yeah, I was just passing by when I found her" Gwen answered. "What's the date?"

"June 4th" the paramedic answered as he placed Rose's less then injured arm on the stretcher.

"2010" Gwen said to herself before looking at Rose more closely as she hadn't catch her last name. It was then that she noticed why the young woman was so familiar. She had seen her with the Doctor. _Rose, Rose Tyler. What on Earth happened to you? _As she wrote Rose's name down she noticed the paramedic was looking at her, she smiled back at him before finishing the papers.

The ambulance quickly parked outside the hospital. The paramedic quickly pulled out the stretcher with Rose on it into the hospital. Several doctors and nurses followed on behind them knowing this was an emergency as they rushed her into theatre. One of the nurses stopped Gwen going in, telling her if she wanted to use her mobile that she was going to have to go outside to use it before having to wait in reception.

Gwen looked back at the doors that headed into theatre before she headed off outside to call Jack as he would want to know what was going on. As when she had found Rose, she was in a bad shape. Once she was outside she dialled a very familiar number.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Jack, its Gwen. Get to the hospital as fast as you can" Gwen stated quickly.

"Gwen, what's going on? Are you hurt?" Jack asked worryingly.

"No, I'm fine Jack. There was a mugging I think and someone got shot. It was Rose Tyler." Gwen answered not liking being the bearer of bad news. "Jack, she's critical."

"Rose! But how? She's trapped in the parallel universe and there hasn't been any rift activity. Hold on, I'm coming." Jack hung up, Gwen went back inside and now all she had to do was wait.

Jack grabbed his coat and quickly headed towards the exit of the hub. "Martha, Mickey were going to the hospital" he simply stated as the two of them looked at him before following him to the car.

"What's going on Jack?" Martha asked as they got into the vehicle.

"Rose is in the hospital, she got shot and she's…critical" Jack answered as he started the engine before heading to the hospital.

"Rose is here? But how is that possible?" Martha asked as she tried to ignore Mickey going into shock..

"Who cares Martha, she's here and she needs us" Mickey stated as he tried to calm down but his words could barely be heard through his panic. "What are you waiting for Jack, step on it."

"You don't need to tell me twice" Jack said before pressing his foot down, accelerating pass traffic, through red lights and ignoring horns from other drivers.

"What's her heart beat?" Doctor Cann asked as he washed his hands as he was the doctor who would be performing the operation.

"Three hundred a minute, monitors show she is in shock though there are no blockages showing."

"X-rays?" Doctor Cann asked as he dried off.

"Double exposer every time, it will take another half an hour to get another machine up and running."

"We don't have time to wait that long" Doctor Cann stated as someone pulled a green scrub over him (that strange green thing they wear in theatre) a mask and a pair of gloves. "Right, let's get to work shall we" as he headed towards the operating table, where Rose was fighting for her life.

Rose could hear voices all around her but she couldn't make out the words. All she wanted to do was get up and leave. She tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't open. _Come on get up, I can't stay here. _Everything around her was starting to get darker and the voices were fading as though she was being pulled away from life.

"Doctor Cann, her lungs are dropping."

"I know, there's so much damage in and around the wound" Doctor Cann answered.

"I've lost her heart beat."

That was the last thing Rose heard. Everything she could see around her was in complete darkness. She tried yelling for help but no words came out of her mouth as though she had no voice. It was too quiet and lonely wherever she was. _Doctor, where are you? I need you…._

* * *

**Reviews are helping...**


	3. Awakening

**Chapter 3 – Awakening**

Just as quickly as the darkness took over, it disappeared as though it was a distant memory. Her body was slightly numb but she could feel her hand brush against a cold metal bar. _Where am I? _Was her first thought as her eyes flickered open; she squinted slightly against the Ultra Violet Light. Looking round, she noticed she was in a draw….a body draw. _I'm in a draw, how did I get here? _She wondered. _"I've got to get out of here!"_

However none of her muscles in her body would oblige to her minds will. She gave up after her fifth try as she felt paralyzed. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain run up her body on which she had no idea on how to explain it. It forced its way up her throat, as she opened her mouth some gold like air came out before disappearing. _Just what is going on? _She had seen the same thing happen before when the Doctor regenerated into his tenth body.

Somehow during that strange moment, her body gained a large burst of energy, allowing her to move again. _Okay this is getting weird. _She kicked out, making large banging noised against the metal around her, making her wince. _Oww, at least I know my ears work. _With all the energy she could muster, she gave out one more fierce kick, causing the small room to more.

It took Rose a few seconds for her to realize she was no longer trapped in a freezing fridge, though it did take a couple of minutes for her to gather enough strength to sit up before hoisting herself of the bed, gracefully landing on the floor, catlike, as the bed was at least six feet above the floor. _Whoa, that was higher than I expected it to be._

Slowly she headed towards the exit of the morgue. She stopped suddenly as something caught the corner of her _eye_; she turned to see what it was. Would you believe it, a body size mirror? _Why would someone have a mirror in a morgue? _It was then that she noticed that her body had changed.

Her hair was no longer dyed blond with brown tints but was now natural light brown. It stopped passed her shoulders; it was cut unevenly and had a slight wave to it. Her skin was paler while her eyes were now light blue. Her eyebrows were slimmer and her lips were smaller while the rest of her of her face was the same. Liking what she saw, she examined the rest of her body.

She was definitely taller, at least 5''9 in height and she was slimmer than before. Her clothes were small on her and stained with blood. _Always said I needed a new wardrobe. _Liking what she saw she headed towards the door. Where she looked out to see if anyone was around outside. When she saw that it was clear, she headed down the corridor while looking round.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr Harkness, but with the injuries she sustained before the operation gave her less than 25% of survival maybe even less then that" Doctor Cann said as he told the group from Torchwood, who were close friends of the late Miss Tyler the sad news of her death.

"What killed her?" Martha asked as he hadn't said.

"A bullet to the stomach, causing internal bleeding in which we were unable to stop" Doctor Cann answered sadly. "Her body has been taken down to autopsy as her heart was giving of a strange but dangerous beat that someone like you or me who are quiet healthy would have been killed by it at a young age."

"Where are her X-rays?" Gwen asked as she hadn't seen any.

"There are none, they were all double exposed and blurry making it impossible for anything to be seen properly through the wound. Were hoping that the autopsy could shed us some light" Doctor Cann commented.

"When can we see her body?" Mickey asked as the information slowly sank in.

* * *

Rose quickly walked down one of the many corridors of the hospital. Many of the wards she had gone passed were full of patients who were sick, injured or dying. Which were bringing back memories of her being looked away from the world she had been trapped in, twice with her family and the Doctor's clone.

A door by the exit of corridor caught her eye as she heard someone heading her way. Quickly she ran inside the room, closing the door behind her, leaving her in complete darkness as she waited patiently for whoever it was to go by without trying to get into the room she was hiding in.

She finally relaxed when the footsteps disappeared with the door closing behind them. She moved her hand around the door for the light switch. _Ah, there it is. _She flipped the switch, looking round she found herself in an old locker room that hadn't been emptied for years. Clothes were lying around as though no one cared if they went missing or not.

She found a pair of dark tiet jeans, a purple T-shirt with long sleeves and a leather over coat. She placed her keys and mobile phone into her pockets and a necklace with the TARDIS key hanging on it around her neck as she never went anywhere without them. Though she did have to hide them in many places where the Au humans would never find them except for herself when she was locked away.

Once she was ready she headed outside the room to find away to get outside the hospital, but she wasn't sure what she would do when she got to her old flat and how she could find the Doctor. _But even if I do find him he wouldn't recognise me._

* * *

"I do not know why Torchwood wishes to do the autopsy nor do I wish to know. This hospital is perfectly capable of doing it ourselves" Doctor Cann stated as he brought the group to the morgue.

"I don't doubt that this hospital could do it but now it's a Torchwood matter" Jack stated as they went inside the room.

"Where's the body?" Martha asked as the room they had entered was empty with one of the body draws pulled out.

"She should be here, her names on the draw!" Doctor Cann answered in shock before he headed outside the room "SECURITY!!"

* * *

**REVIEWS, people where are you?**


	4. Essence

**Chapter 4 – Essence**

Jack merely took a swing of his glass of whiskey as he looked through some photos of him and Rose having a fun time while travelling with the Doctor. Rose....was the closest person to being a sibling to him than any person had ever been to him. His thoughts were broken when Gwen walked into his office.

"Jack, we've got something?" Gwen stated as he placed the photos down on his desk before getting up and following her to one of the briefing rooms, as he walked through a couple of cloister corridors, to where everyone was waiting for him.

"What've we got?" Jack asked as Martha activated the computer screen, showing CCTV footage.

"CCTV footage from the hospital, showing Rose Tyler's body being taken to the morgue" Martha answered as they watched the footage of an ME taking the 'body stretcher' to the morgue "from all three cameras."

"Three, I thought there were four cameras?" Mickey asked confused as Ianto passed Jack his coffee.

"The forth camera is at the entrance of the hospital, but first see this" Martha continued as she whined the tape forward before playing it. "This woman here comes out of the morgue, but there is no footage of her going in before hand or during the past few days."

Jack who had been watching the footage had quickly noticed that the woman seemed very weary of herself and her surroundings as she looked around as though she was afraid of something....or someone who might be following her as she continued to walk out of the cameras view. But for some unknown reason she looked quite familiar to him, as though the answer was staring him in the face but he just couldn't see it.

"And this is her leaving the hospital just after we found out Rose's body was missing" Gwen stated as Martha changed camera footages on the screen, showing the same woman leaving the hospital. "What do you notice that's different about her this time?"

"She's changed her clothes, do you think she's trying to confuse us?" Ianto asked questionably.

"Perhaps, find out about her, where she lives and who she is" Jack ordered, watching them scramble out of the room to find the answers they needed.

* * *

Rose slowly picked up her pace as she headed towards her destination, her old flat to be precise as it was where she used to live with her mother when she was working at the shop before she had met the Doctor. The last of the Time Lords, had shown her time and space before she was suddenly trapped in the parallel universe, twice. The second time with his human clone who was mostly human then time lord.

She had managed to catch a train home after she had found some money in her pocket. (She really had to thank whoever the person was who used to own these clothes).

Quickly she headed up the stairs that headed towards her home, the memory was slightly vague but she remembered where it was as she was now standing outside her door. Slowly she removed her house key from her chain that also held the Tardis key before placing it in the door.

Before she turned the key she took a quick look around, one of her many instincts she had gained over the years especially when seeing and knowing that there are places that aren't as safe as they seemed to be. But seeing as no one was around she turned back to her door, now only noticing a sold sign by the door. This sign suddenly made her feel slightly sad and hurt as she now knew that the flat would soon be her home no longer, quickly she pushed the feeling aside.

As she was about the push the door open another shot of pain ran up her body, this time much painfuller then before as some more gold air forced its way up her throat and out her month (it's quite painful). From what she remembered when the Doctor had changed, he had collapsed due to his change after he had regenerated and as she was having the same golden air that was now leaving her body like it had with the Doctor, she knew it wouldn't be too long before she did the same.

As the pain dispersed she slowly headed inside her flat. When she was inside she had quickly noticed that the flat was now empty, the walls and floor were now bare. Everything that was in and around the flat was now gone. Only the doors and the kitchen work top still remained in place ready for the new owners to move in.

_Tick Tick Tick_

A quite sound of a clock could be heard ticking as it was that quite and yet there was no clock to be seen anywhere throughout the flat. Slowly and carefully she followed where the sound was coming from.

_Tick Tick Tick_

She stopped as the sound of ticking seemed to be coming from a wall (yes a wall) in the living room. She leaned carefully against the wall, where she placed her hands and her head by the wall to try and hear where the sound was coming from. Slowly she followed the sound of ticking along the wall until she was standing by the window that over saw the Powell Estate.

_Tick Tick Tick_

The sound was definitely louder now, as she listened more closely before pulling away to have a closer look at the wall to see if there was any way to get to where the sound was coming from. There was a huge crack that ran around two bricks from the window. Carefully she place her hands on the bricks before pushing them to the side towards the window where they both came to a stop, both were half way in the air but that wasn't want caught her attention. It was what was inside the wall that had been hidden from the outside world. It was a small thick brown envelope.

Carefully she removed the envelope from the compartment it was hidden within, as she did so the bricks slowly moved back into place on their own accord while the crack faded away until it disappeared as though it was never there. The envelope was covered in strange symbols that looked somewhat familiar and strangely enough it was addressed to her. Slowly she prided it open before pouring its contents onto the window-still. The items appeared to be a key 'that looked like her Tardis key the Doctor gave her,' a screwdriver that looked sonic (think of the Doctors but has violet light instead of blue), a small like nurses watch and a letter. The watch was also covered in strange symbols like the ones on the envelope.

Rose looked at the items with confusion before noticing the envelope was slowly burning away into nothing 'not even a little speck of ash was left.' Rose had a slightly weary, confused frown on her face at this small discovery. Quickly she turned her attention to the letter which read:

_Dear Rose _

_To my darling granddaughter, if you are reading this then I am no longer with you and the worst has happened. The Time War has taken our people the Galifreyans, 'the time lords' and the Daleks to their final battle over the universe and its creation to where everyone was lost along with our planet Gallifrey._

_As I watched the war take a turn for the worst, one by one our people were being slaughtered through my eyes compared to the Daleks who had been winning the war from the very beginning, merely because we were made from flesh and blood while they were protected by their metal shells. I had no alternative but to take you away from the battlefield. I know that you might not forgive me for what I have done in order for me to protect you from not only the Daleks but also from the High Council Of Gallifrey as they now know that you were born differently compared to the rest of us __Gallifreyans__._

_As the war continued, I watched you fight for what you believed in, with courage, fire and determination that many of us __Gallifreyans__ wished they had. But you were so much different from everyone else, one of two Time Lords who had looked into the Untamped Schrism and continued running throughout the universe, having many adventures and becoming a part of history as it unfolded unlike the rest of us Time Lords who records events throughout time and space that unfolds around us and never meddle with time unless an incidents happens that shouldn't have happened._

_I bet you are wondering why you are still alive but don't have any memories of your previous lives, this I will explain to you now. As the war progressed and worsened. I took you away from the war, Gallifrey and its solar system that existed outside time and space. The pain of seeing everyone dying from existence had almost destroyed you and yet you would not give up. I had only one alternative and that was when I dragged you into my Tardis, knowing you had such an adventures life ahead of you. But in order for me to conceal you from leaving Gallifrey so you wouldn't be found out by either the Daleks or the High Council from my crimes in which I had turned you into a human baby. Which is not as easy as it sounds, with the Chameleon Circuit, this is when I had managed to hide your memories within the watch 'known to be called a fob watch' that can hold a Time Lord existence as long as they are still living._

_The pain in which I had felt after I had left you with the human couple the Tyler, felt as though I had left my very existence with you. The young couple had once had a child of their own but she had died of complications when she was born and they were king enough to allow me to visit you throughout you human childhood. But due to the Time War and my serious injuries I would not be able to watch you grow up into a fine woman you would become in the coming future and as I am in my last regeneration , my time has come to an end._

_I only hope my choice was the right one to choose, be safe and look up to the stars. Follow the stars to your heart where we will always be with you and lead you to your loved ones. The items here re your Tardis Key, Sonic screwdriver and your fob watch that holds your very existence._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Grandfather Onimus._

Rose could feel tears slowly running down her cheeks as the letter also burned away into nothing, just like the envelope did. _'I'm a Time Lord...'_ As the information began to sink in, a few of her questions that she had been asking herself lately had been answered, like how she had managed to survive for so long without ageing, solving extremely hard calculations that would take years to solve with ease, speaking languages by heart that she had never spoke or heard of before without the need of a translator present and saying things in riddles that didn't make sense to other people throughout the years she had spent in the parallel universe.

Quickly she wiped away her tears before placing each object into her pockets. She stopped once she picked up the watch, slowly she began to stroke its strange markings carved onto it. As she did she noticed that she hear voices coming from within the watch itself. It wasn't long before she realised that the voices weren't reaching her by her ears but was speaking directly into her mind, like a telepathic response. If she ever told this to Jackie, she would probably say this; _"Your blooming mad you are, just like him. Always moving around and never staying in one place..."_ But Rose had learned from past experiences that anything was possible and that there some things that you are meant to keep to yourself, like secrets that aren't meant to become public. Right now this strange watch was her top priority. As the voices continued to whisper...

_Rose Tyler_

_Bad Wolf_

_Gallifrey_

_Creator Of Life_

_Wolf, Time Lady_

Slowly she opened the watch and was suddenly surrounded by singing and golden light. When it slowly seeped within her, she had gained memories of the essence inside the watch as though the essence once belonged to her originally, like it had said in the letter. When it had finally all disappeared, Rose had begun to feel lightheaded making her feel dizzy as more golden air left her system, bringing back the pain once again making her hold her stomach. She had to lean against the wall to keep herself standing upright otherwise she would have fallen to the ground.

When the dizziness finally faded away along with the pain, the first thing she had noticed was the lightness of the room had changed, she opened the window and looked outside to see that the sun was setting over the Estate. The sky was bathed in many colours bringing out its beauty, the colours were mainly blues, purples, reds, oranges and yellows. Rose's eyes were bright with excitement and wonder. Excitement for being free to see such a sunset without having to be frozen in an ice prison to be kept away from everything and wonder of what everything was like here as she had once lived in this universe before being trapped. The main people she had been missing were Jack, Sarah Jane, the Doctor and of course the Tardis as it had felt like her home. Then again Time and Space was a large cosmos and you could meet any of them at any time, planet or space station.

'_Beautiful...'_ was one of the many things that she had thought of as she placed the watch into her pocket with the rest of her unusual items. Before she could do anything else she collapsed, falling hard on the floor, the only thing she wouldn't know of until she was awake was that she was going to have one hell of a headache.

Nor had she noticed a large box appearing around her, trapping her inside before disappearing, taking her with it.

* * *

**Reviews are necessary people, they help me with this story for all you Doctor X Rose fans. I now need your ideas for the next few chapters as that is when Rose's adventures begin.**


	5. Help Required!

Hello reviewers, sorry I haven't updated but I seriously need other peoples help with what I could do in the next few chapters. Suggestions are needed and you guys can work with me in the stories creation. 


End file.
